The Damsels
by Sparky Ace
Summary: Meilin and Abeke through they were going to tie up the boys and tickle and kiss them. But they were wrong! Something happens to them and it really makes them the damsels. Will Rollan and Connor save them? Or will they think it's all a game when it's really real? please review! Plus the robbers have some fun with them.
1. Chapter 1

Sparky is back people! I wanted to write something and say I am total back. So here this funny story (not complete) about Damsels! Please review good people!

* * *

A tall mask men crept up on a unexpecting house. The light shadowed on the ground. The air was slightly warm. No cars in the driveway, but clearly there was someone inside. The men looked both ways and then crossed the street and hid. He looked over and saw his partner and crime. Chubby little men with a mask, who pants were falling down as he ran/walk. Once they made it to the house, they peeked in. It was a one story house. They looked in every window until they saw two girls sitting on the bed reading hot boy's magazines. There was soft music in the background. The taller men smiled and gave the chubby boy a thumbs up. They proceeded to break in.

"Ugh I am bored, Why are we bored, it a Friday night?" Meilin asked.

"Not sure? Should we be having fun?" Abeke asked.

Meilin nodded her head "Yes we should be having fun"

"Then what do you wanna do?" Abeke asked.

"We can call the boys over and tie them up and tickle and kiss them?" Meilin smirked. " I have ducktape"

Abeke looked at her "Isn't that mean to the boys?"

"They can handle it," Meilin said and grab her phone.

"But they might not like the idea?" Abeke said.

"Then we will pretend to be damsels" Meilin smirked "Rollan loves it when I play the damsel"

"But aren't we tying them up?" Abeke asked confused.

"Nevermind"

Meanwhile

Rollan was snoring loudly on his math homework, and already a pool of drool reached the page and the book. Ink leaked onto his cheek. Just then the phone rang, Rollan jumped two feet and feel back on the chair. He scrambled for his phone.

"Hello, Amazing Rollan speaking" Rollan smirked.

"Fell asleep again Rollan, did you drool on your math homework?" Meilin asked, knowing by his voice he did.

"No, I am just about to beat Connor in a Video game," Rollan said rolling his eyes. He grabs a napkin and then dipped up the drool.

"Sure and I am the tooth fairy," Meilin said.

"What are you girls doing, bored without us," Rollan asked and reached over and kicked Conor who fell asleep trying to play Video games.

"Woah! What happening?" Connor said picking his head up.

Rollan hushed him and then went back to Meilin who was talking his ear off. Saying how it bad for him to lie. Rollan usually put on music and knows when she is done.

"Wanna come over to my house and play damsels? We are the damsels you get to save!" Meilin giggled, Abeke smiled and giggled as well.

"Wait, we can to save you and kiss you in one night" Rollan smiled and stood up "Fear not we shall save you, come on Connor boy"

The girls listen to the phone, Connor was unsure and through the girls might be up to something. But Rollan grabs Connor and headed out the door forgetting to hang up.

"It's better staying at home and watching you fail at Video games or math homework, btw I need to copy your answers, kind of slept on them," He said smirking. Connor looked at him and saw some ink on his face. He stayed quiet.

The girls giggled and then started to get ready, they brought two chairs and a roll of ducktape. Deciding where they should do this.

"Okay, should we do it in my room or out in the living room?" Meilin asked Abeke, who brought the ducktype.

"Um, maybe out here, more room we can close the blinds" Abeke smiled.

"Good, now remember how to tie someone up?" Meilin asked and then got an idea. "We should blindfold them, I'll be right back, going to get my bra" She rushed out of the room.

Abeke laughed at her friends and then looked at the type. She was lost in thought.

Meanwhile, the two mask men, manage to crawl into the window from the kitchen. It took Cubby a little bit, but he made it through, they crept through the house and saw Abeke standing there lost in thought. The tall men put a finger over his mouth and then slowly walked up to Abeke. Chubby watched as his partner grab the girl, throwing his hand over her mouth and pulling her in.

"Hush, little girl and do what I say," The tall men said. And held her tight.

Abeke started to cry, it was not Meilin, it was someone, who was a real robber. She nodded and the tall men dragged her to the chair eyeing the ducktype.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy! Please review

* * *

Abeke was tied tightly to the chair as the robber finish putting a nice big strip over her mouth. As soon as she started to talk in her gag, hearing Meilin's voices sound close, he placed his dirty finger to her gag face and then wink. Abeke wanted to scream as the men hid just as Meilin came into the room.

"So I have only two cans of Soda, thanks to Rollan" Meilin said looking at the cans "Coke and Spirit"

Abeke tried to talk but the gag hushed her.

"So Why don't you take Coke and we can give the boys a shower bath," Meilin said looking up and gasp.

Abeke struggled to move trying to talk, she turned her head trying to show her the hiding robber.

"Abeke, that is some great work? I did not know you can tie yourself up…Now, this is a great job" Meilin said checking the tape "But I thought we where going to use other things?"

Abeke grunted and then shook her head.

"Now Rollan would never get out! And Then we can do so many things to him" Meilin smirked evil eyes.

Abeke kept moving watching the men come out of hiding and walk behind.

"I wonder… Hey do you think we should dye their feet a color?" Meilin asked.

Abeke kept trying to yell.

"Hey, will you calm down, you did this to yourself… I was thinking HOT PINK for Rollan"

Just then the men grab her from behind. Meilin gasp and then flip the robber onto his back in front of her. "That is how many times Rollan has done this to me!" Meilin looked at Abeke and the robber.

"What the hell?" The robber said as he slowly got up.

"Oh, Rollan keeps trying to sneak up on me, he never learns really," Meilin said.

"Who Rollan? Is he here?" The robber asked looking around.

"No, but he will be here soon" Meilin said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am robbing you, I already tied up your friend" The robber commented.

"I knew your self-bounding skills were two good to be true" Meilin said to Abeke.

"Hello? I am robbing you, now in the chair" The robber said reaching out to grab her.

Meilin put a finger up and the robber stood there scared "Not unless you want to end up on the floor."

The robber sighed "Fine? How would you like to do this?"

"Leave here" Meilin said.

The robber frown "I guess we have to do things the hard way"

Meilin raised a brow and then gasped as the robber held out a gun and pointed to her.

"Sit down"

Meanwhile

Rollan smirked as he and Connor stopped at a local store and then walked out with bags of items.

"Why did you get these?" Connor asked, he got the heavy bag.

"We're going to have some fun with them," Rollan said. "I was thinking about dumping soda on them"

Connor snorted "the girls would love that"

"Got some dye, we could die their feet hot Pink" Rollan smirked.

"Do you think Meilin would allow that to happen? She going to beat you to a pulp" Connor said.

"Not if she tied up, and it will give me time to get a bus ticket far away" Rollan said.

Connor shrug and then looked at bags "You also got snacks and things"

"Yup! The girls are not going to know what hit them" Rollan said leaping over a fence.

Connor slowly climbed over the fence and join Rollan on the ground.

"So, what are you going to do with Abeke?" Rollan asked as they headed down.

"No idea, maybe just tie her up" Connor shrug "And then save her"

"Your hopeless" Rollan snorted and then smirk "But I can fix that"

"What are you planning?" Connor asked.

"Hush Connor, let Rollan guide you"

"The house lights are off, lets sneak up to the attic" Rollan said as they got to Meilin's house. "We can use ladder to climb up"

Connor followed Rollan up the ladder, they did not make too much sound.

"ITS TOO TIGHT" Meilin growled as he contained looping duck type around her wrists.

"Will you shut up, you talk too much" The robber said.

"You got a loud mouth yourself and bad breath really" Meilin rolled her eyes,

The Robber finished and then looked at his two captives "Hope you are snug as a bug"

No commented from the girls.

"Such party poopers really?" The robber said looking around. "So, what should I help myself too"

"How about nothing and you let us go?" Meilin asked.

"sorry princess, but not going to happen" The robber smirked.

"Excuse me, only Rollan can call me princess" Meilin looked at him.

"Sorry" The robber said walking away looking at the huge TV.

"Those dorks better get here soon" Meilin muttered.

Meanwhile

Rollan and Connor made it to the attic and then looked around. Rollan pulled out a box and blew the dust from it. When he open it, it was….

"Are you going to put me in that?" Connor asked.

Rollan nodded "It will be fun"

"Rollan! Bad idea"

"No, it not"

Rollan sighed and then started to place Connor into it and then smirk. "My little Connor is all grown up…"

TBC

What is Connor wearing? Any guesses?

please review!


End file.
